The Other's Pawn, Thor's Brother
by SinkMeInTheRiverAtDawn
Summary: This is a sequel to Laufey's Son, Thor's Brother, /s/10077045/1/Laufey-s-son-Thor-s-brother theres the link. I OWN NOTHING BUT A SHITTY LAPTOP.
1. Return To Midgard

**Sorry if the part where Odin tells them about the Tesseract sucks, I couldn't think of anything else. This chapter was more along the lines of wanting to get everything in place so forgive me if its not that great… I do hope to make future chapters better.**

"Thor, what is it that you want?" Loki asked as he followed close behind his brother. Thor said nothing and continued to walk. Loki titled his head slightly, usually Thor would be talking Loki's ear off about something stupid. He decided to turn his attention to the city as they walked. He could see the beautiful city clearly from the pathway they were walking on. When Loki looked up Thor was gone. "Thor?" He questioned and looked around. That's when he noticed he could no longer hear the city. Everything was silent. He slowly made his way through the halls of the palace and stopped instantly when he noticed a few dead guards laying in a pile on the side of the hall.

"What..?" He rushed over to confirm that they were in fact dead. "What's going on?" He asked himself. Worry came over him and he rushed to where he believed his mother would be. He walked through the doors to the garden and searched until he found that she was not there. He swallowed thickly and left. He went to the Thrown room to find Thor and Frigga laying on the stone floor. He froze and stood there staring at them.

"This happened because of you." He looked around seeing no one. "They died because they never gave up on you. Because they didn't see what your true nature was." He turned to see himself.

Loki's hand clenched into fists at his sides as he shot up in his bed. He was in his room. It had been a year and a half since the fall of Laufey. A year and a half Since the amazingly short war between Asgard and Jotunheim ended. A year and a half since Loki couldn't get a good nights rest. A couple days after he had woken up he had been having terrible nightmares. They were always the same. Everyone he ever cared for dying and telling him how worthless he was or how much of a monster he was. The worst of the nightmares where of Thor and Frigga. Tonight was no different. He was usually very peaceful when he slept. He didn't move and Thor could recall saying he looked dead when he slept. He was a very light sleeper as well, so it would make sense that he might wake from the terror of his mind quickly, but that was not the case. Sometimes he would wake within seconds other times he would stay trapped in his mind until someone shook his awake, Usually Thor.

He looked around his room quickly before his shoulders slumped and he hunched over staring at his hands. He had been clenching his fists so tight the past few weeks that he had begun to leave many different crescent shaped marks on his palms. When someone noticed them and asked he would simple say Thor was being idiotic and that he was clenching his fists so tight to prevent him from hitting the older prince. His eyes were distant and he sighed. Slowly he got up from his bed and walked over to the balcony. He opened the doors and walked out into the cold night air. He sighed contently as the cold air hit him. He had always preferred colder weather and tended to hate the heat. He was always happiest when winter was upon them.

He looked at the sleeping and slightly dark city around him while he remembered when Thor and him use to share a room. Loki had his bed moved as close to one of the windows as possible and would constantly have it open even during the coldest winters that Asgard had ever seen. Thor would always wake up at some ungodly hour just to get up and close the window. Thor had complained enough to their mother and Thor was moved to another room. "Damn it…" Loki muttered and walked back into his room leaving the balcony doors open. He walked over to his desk and lit a few candles.

He walked back over to his bed and picked up a book that had fallen to the floor when he fell asleep. He walked back over to the desk and set the book down on it. Glancing around the room he decided he didn't want to grab anything else and he sat down before opening his book and reading. When Loki looked up again it was daylight out. He groaned slightly as he knew Thor would soon be showing up to make sure his younger brother was awake. He sat there a moment before he decide to get up and get dressed. As he finished getting dressed and walked out the door he ran into Thor.

Thor looked at him. "Sorry." He said and took a couple steps back. "I must say, brother, I am a little surprised you have woken without me having to shake you awake." Thor said with slight excitement in his voice. "Come mother has asked that we come to the garden with her and father." When Thor said father, Loki stiffened slightly and sighed.

"Very well then…" Thor hit Loki on the shoulder happily causing the younger to stumble slightly. Thor turned and walked towards the garden with Loki following behind him. Thor glanced back to see Loki was quiet a ways behind him. He stopped and waited for Loki to catch up before continuing walking. Soon they made it to the garden to find Frigga sitting alone on a stone bench with a small book held loosely in her hands. Loki was relived to not have seen Odin anywhere near. While he was not really afraid of the man he still did not want to be near him unless it was necessary.

Frigga looked up and smiled as her sons walked towards her. She closed her book and let it lay in her lap. "Hello, my sons." She greeted them happily. "I am glad you have come."

"You wished to see us, mother." Thor said standing in front of her.

"Yes. I was hoping that we might spend some time together like we use to when you both were still children. Come sit." Thor went and sat next to her and Loki hesitated but did the same. Frigga stared at Loki with a watchful eye for a moment. "Loki, are you faring well?" She asked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded. "Yes mother. I am." he lied and smiled at her. She smiled back. "I'm still a bit tired so forgive me if I am not…" he thought for a moment. "As attentive as I usually would be."

She nodded "That is fine, my son." She turned her head to Thor.

"Where is father?" He asked.

"He had to go and meet with one of his advisors. He said that he would return when he was able." Thor nodded. "So tell me, Thor. Are you and that Midgardian woman doing well?"

"Jane? Yes, we are. Though I do wish I could leave more often than I can." he admitted.

"In time." Was all Frigga said he smile never leaving her face. She turned to Loki once more. "You have been spending more time in the library than you usually do, what has caught your interest?"

"Nothing really." He shook his head. "I have just not had much to do in my time."

She smiled and laughed quietly. "You always turn to books and magic in your boredom. Though I cannot blame you for that, I did teach you after all." They talked for awhile until Odin came rushing over to them. Frigga looked up at him with confused eyes. "Husband, what is wrong?"

"I need to speak with you, Thor and Loki." Said princes looked at each other then to their mother.

"Go, it must be of importance." She said and nodded for them to leave. They shared a look once more before following their father to the Thrown room.

"Father, what has happened to make you this worrisome?" Thor asked looking at his father with a confused expression.

Odin turned to his sons. "The Tesseract has come to be in the hands of the mortals." Thor's mouth opened slightly and Loki looked from Thor to Odin.

"And you called us here for what?" He said when Thor said nothing.

"I believe that something is heading there to take it from them. Something that with its power will be a problem for even I to handle. I want you and Thor to go retrieve it before that happens. I believe who ever is blocking me from seeing them will call for war."

"Because another war is exactly what we need to get in the middle of…" Loki said and Odin glared half heartedly at him.

Before Loki could say anything more Thor spoke "We will go." Loki half glared at Thor for opening his mouth. But he understood. Jane lived on Midgard, he did love that woman though Loki would never understand why.

"Good." Odin nodded. Thor grabbed Loki's arm and dragged the god out to the bifrost.

"Thor, let go of me!" He hissed. "I am perfectly capable of walking on my own." Said man let go of the now angered Loki. Loki straightened himself out and sighed. They walked up to Heimdall who merely walked in the bifrost.

"The Allfather has told me you will be leaving to Midgard."

"He told Heimdall we were leaving without telling us first… Or even knowing that we would come…" Loki mumbled slightly annoyed.

"That is because he knew we would come, Brother." Thor stated as he and Loki followed Heimdall. Before Loki could say anything Heimdall opened the bridge and sent them to Midgard. Soon they found themselves back in the desert that connected Asgard to Midgard. The second they're feet touched the ground Loki felt worry consume him. He didn't know why the sudden worry came over him the way it did and even after a few minutes of them heading to the town where Jane possibly was it did not leave him. Thor looked over to his right to see Jane, Erik and Darcy standing around and talking. He rushed over to them and Loki stayed behind to watch.

"Jane, Darcy, Erik, are you all alright?" He asked in a hurried voice. He tilted his head slightly when he saw Erik's unusual eye color. "What's happened to your eyes?"

"Thor!" Jane said happily and hugged him tightly. "Yes were fine, why?" She said after a moment. She let go of him and looked at him then behind him to Loki. "And Erik was working on something for SHEILD and it didn't turn out so well… He's fine though, he can still see and all."

"My father sent Loki and I to retrieve something known as the Tesseract. He believes that who ever is seeking to gain it from your people's possession will call for war." Jane's face became serious and her mouth opened slightly. Slowly Loki had made his way over to them. He looked between the group until his eyes landed on Erik. He stared at the man for a long moment.

Erik looked to Loki. "Is something wrong?" He asked and Loki's eyes widened slightly. Erik gave him a confused look.

"Thor, take your Midgardian woman and her female companion and leave." Thor looked to Loki.

"Why?" He asked turning his attention to Loki.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he looked at Erik. "Because your friend here is not in control of himself…" When he said this Erik backed away and smiled.

"Erik?" Darcy said while raising a brow. She walked over and went to touch his arm. His eyes darted to her and he pulled out a knife before swinging it at her. As he swung the blade at her Loki grabbed her other arm and pulled her out of the way. Thor put Jane behind him and Loki almost Threw Darcy into him.

"You really are perceptive when it comes to magic." Loki looked to the side to see someone he didn't recognize.

"And you would be?" He asked looking back to Erik.

"I am known as The Other." He spoke after a moment. "And you are Loki of Asgard."

"How is it you know who I am?" Loki said turning his attention to The Other.

"Because we have been following you for a long time." To everyone it seemed to be a blur as the Other was suddenly beside Loki who back away and took out one of his knives. "Son of Laufey." Loki growled slightly and glared at him. The Other ended up behind him and hit his back hard enough to throw him near Thor and the women. Thor gritted his teeth and threw his hammer at The Other only to have him easily dodge it. "It is not you we want, Odinson." He said in a low growl.

Thor didn't listen to what he said and charged at him. Thor Other just disappeared and reappeared behind Loki. Jane screamed slightly and Darcy backed away pulling Jane with her. Loki turned to look at him, The Other grabbed Loki by his throat, "Brother!" Thor yelled and rushed to help his little brother but by the time he even took one step Loki was gone.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and if you have any ideas for things you would like to see in future chapters, feel free to let me know. **


	2. Found

**I forgot to put it in the last chapter but Erik left with the Other and Loki. Also I am having the rest of the Avengers show up in this chapter. **

Loki's eyes opened quickly as he breathed in heavily and sharply. He sat up as fast as he could only to have the world around him begin to spin as he felt light headed and dizzy. He raised a hand to his head and looked around once his surroundings stopped spinning. Everything was dark and the only things around where some oddly shaped rocks. Though he was a frost giant and could handle cold well, this place almost make him shiver. He had to rest his weight on his hands for a moment before he was able to forcefully and slowly pull himself off the ground into a somewhat standing position. He noticed a few things when he got off the ground. First he seemed to not be able to use his magic and that scared him slightly. Magic was one of the areas he excelled in and was very proud of it. Second, his body hurt everywhere, the most pain however coming from his neck. His hand found its way to his neck and he winced when his fingers grazed his skin. Third he felt like he was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"I see you've woken." The voice of The Other made Loki jump slightly. He looked around until he spotted The Other standing behind a few small boulders. The same blur that belonged to The Other and who took him by the throat was suddenly inches away from him causing him to move back quickly. "You can be quite a handful, even when unconscious. It seems as though your magic protects you. Almost like it has a life of its own."

"That's because it does," Loki said glaring at The Other. "Magic is apart of the user and therefore it lives. But you already knew that, did you not?"

The Other nodded once and began to walk around Loki. Loki forced himself to calm down slightly. Being in a panicked state would not aid him now, nor ever. And since he couldn't use his magic he really had no choice but to stay put. He was fast but not as fast as The Other. "But you also know that unless you are in well enough heath and or have control of your magic, it cannot protect you." His voice was dark and almost reminded Loki of Laufey's voice. It would appear he had a new being to fear.

"Where am I?" Loki asked turning to The Other.

The Other simply shook his head a couple of times. "The less you know, the harder it will be for you to escape. Not that you could to begin with." Loki reached for one of his daggers to realize they were taken from him. He swallowed slightly while The Other was turned away.

"Why me? Of all the people you could take, what has caught your interest in me?"

"You may be harder to break than say, your brother. But your magic is unlike any other we have come across. Your power is in a class of its own. When its not being suppressed that is." Loki shifted his weight to his right leg and stared at the Other.

He tilted his head to the side slightly and then spoke. "And by that you mean what?"

"Exactly what I said." He paused and turned to face Loki once more. "We could break your brother quite easily, though he is not as wise as you, your mother or your father, so he is out of the question. Odin is wiser than Thor, but he also has his moments of… How do you put it..? Being a brute and not thinking something through. That and he would be to hard to obtain considering he never leaves Asgard anymore. So again he is out. Frigga the queen who taught you magic is to kind. She can be a formidable woman unless she is faced with many foes, again out. Leaving only-"

"Only me" Loki finished and the Other nodded.

"That and your fears are easier to obtain because your mental state… Leaves something to be desired." Loki smirked slightly and shook his head.

"How can you be so sure of that?" He said while putting his hands behind his back, almost in a military form.

"Because I have been in your head long enough to know this." Loki's smirk vanished and he stood there saying nothing. "I wanted to know everything about you so that I could more easily obtain you."

"Do not speak of me as though I am an object." Loki growled.

"Forgive me, Laufeyson." Loki's eyes narrowed even more. "But on the contrary that is exactly what you are to us."

"I'm guessing you can easily control someone, yes?" The Other nodded. "Then why go through the trouble of trying to… Break me as you put it."

"Simple really. You are a prideful man, more so than you should be. it's a challenge and slightly fun as well."

…...

Soon after Loki had been taken SHEILD agents showed up and took Thor, Jane and Darcy to Fury. Thor only went because Coulson had told him they would help in finding Loki. Thor let his frustration out by slamming Mjolnir into the metal floor of the helicarrier causing a large dent to form in the metal. "Thor, calm down!" Jane almost yelled at him as she walked over to him from her spot next to Coulson. "I understand your scared for your brother, but damaging something will not do anyone any good. Especially the people who have to repair that." Steve walked over and placed a hand on the thunderers shoulder.

"We've told you that we'll help, but Jane is right. You need to calm down." Thor looked at the soldier and sighed before sitting down in a chair and letting Mjolnir drop to the floor with a loud clang.

"I almost Lost him once because I was reckless… I do not wish to repeat that."

"Your not going to." After a few moments of silence Tony, Natasha, Bruce and Clint. "Where have you four been?" Steve asked looking over to them.

"Tony was helping me In the lab and Natasha and Clint were talking about something." Bruce answered as he walked over and sat at the table. He looked to Thor. "How you doing?"

"I am fine. But I do not know if the same can be said for my brother." Thor answered looking over to him. Bruce only nodded not knowing exactly what to say to the God.

Thor sighed and then looked to Jane. "Jane I wish you and your friend to leave this before anything happens."

"What?!" Jane yelled and looked at him.

"Should things turn out worse than they already are, I do not wish to run the chance of losing you as well as my brother. Please Jane." Jane looked as though she was about to protest more but sighed heavily and gave up.

"Fine…" She looked around. "Where's Darcy?" the rest of the Avengers team looked around to see that her black haired slightly annoying friend had disappeared.

They're questioned was answered by Fury storming in holding Darcy by her right arm. He walked up to Jane and thrust Darcy at her. "Lose something?"

Jane glared slightly at Darcy. "What?" Darcy asked.

"Can you not wander off?" Darcy shook her head.

"Sorry I think that's not possible for me." Jane groaned slightly and shook her head.

A few minutes after Jane and Darcy had left Thor did the same and began searching for Loki. He would search for days on end and would only take a break when The other Avengers convinced him to. Soon the days turned into months and Thor was begging to think that he would never see his brother again. He had been so focused of finding Loki that he hardly noticed when Fury told them about the Tesseract being stolen. It had been five months since Thor and Loki had come to Midgard and five months since he went missing.

Thor walked and sat down in a chair at the table they all gather to speak. He put Mjolnir on the floor gently and put his elbows on his knees before leaning on them. "Thor!" He heard Bruce yell and he stood quickly to look at his friend.

"What is it?" he asked walking over to him.

Once Bruce was in front of him he spoke again. "We found Loki."

Thor grabbed him by the shoulders completely forgetting about the hulk inside of him. "Where is he?!" He yelled as Bruce pushed his hands off.

"Germany-" Thor called Mjolnir to him and was about to fly out when Bruce grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

"Are you intending to keep me from my brother?" He growled and turned back to Bruce.

"No," He shook his head and continued. "But there's something you need to know about Loki before you go charging in to this."

"What is it?" He asked in a more calm voice.

Bruce swallowed thickly and sighed. "He's- He killed people there. Cap and Window are heading there now to capture him-"

"He wouldn't kill needlessly like that." Thor's eyes narrowed as if Bruce had just lied to him. "He may cause mischief, but he wouldn't go that far."

"Well he did." Bruce said a little loudly. "Thor he killed a man brutally and overturned a bus. There were 35 people on that bus and from what we have gathered, it looks like none of them lived. He also did the same thing to a cop car."

"What proof of this, have you?" Bruce gave him a '_what the fuck'_ look and sighed again.

"Follow me." Thor followed the man to the lab he was working in and he pulled up some screens and video feeds. "These are the cameras that are stationed around the area they are in." He said and Thor looked at the screens. He could see Loki wearing his helmet and holding a scepter he had never seen before. Slowly an older man rose and looked to Loki. That's when Thor noticed the copies of Loki that were standing around the crowd.

"Is there a way we can hear what they are saying?" Thor questioned and Bruce nodded.

"The audio isn't very good but it works." After a second he was able to fix the sound enough for them to hear.

"There are no men like me." Loki said smirking slightly.

The old man with no fear on his face spoke. "There are always men like you."

Loki began to raise the scepter. "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."Loki shot something out of the scepter that Thor only guessed was an energy of some kind. Just before the shot hit the man Cap jumped in front and blocked it with his shield. The blast bounced off and hit Loki forcing him to fall to the ground.

Thor growled slightly and clenched his hands into tight fists at the sight of his brother being hit. He calmed slightly when he saw Loki rise from his spot and glare at Captain America. Cap began to walk towards Loki. "The last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier." Loki half growled. He laughed slightly "the man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." He replied as window flew the small jet to a hovering position behind him. Within a moment guns came out if the bottom of the jet and aimed at Loki.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand Down." She said through the speakers. Loki only smiles and shot at her with the scepter causing her to fly sideways and dodge. Thor left from the room quickly and flew out towards Germany the second he got out. He wouldn't let this continue, he would get his brother back.

**Hey guys just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for errors. I wrote with on my phone.**


	3. Loki

**Hey sorry if I don't make Tony as much of a smart-ass as he usually is, I am a smart-ass myself, but when it comes to writing that down I am terrible. If anyone has any jokes they think would be good for a part I might put them in. Sorry about grammar and possible spelling errors. Also if updates are slow I am sorry I am working on two stories and still getting ideas for other stories as well. Like always tell me if there is anything you would like to see in my stories and I will do my best to add them in upon your request. This has more of a Loki, Thor brother scene in it and I was listening to these while I was writing it. I understand that the full URL does not usually show up, but it should be the first actual video you see in the search. Sorry about the fight between Thor and Iron Man... I feel like I failed on that scene...**

** watch?v=MgEJjqU9rcw**

** watch?v=16cnXSNOiv4**

** watch?v=jSygH96JUjc**

* * *

Steve kept staring at Loki as he sat there staring at nothing. "Something bothering you?" Tony asked after a moment of watching Steve stare at Loki while the trickster stared at nothing. "He's not going anywhere." Loki glance over at them and smirked as he leaned back was about to say something else when they heard thunder crack outside of the jet. Loki's smirk faded and he looked up slightly. The rest of the occupants in the jet looked through the window to see the weather outside had gone from clear to a lightning storm.

"Do you think-" Steve was cut off as something landed on the top of the jet causing it to lurch. The lights flickered for a moment then went back to normal.

"That answer your question, Cap?" Tony asked as he put his helmet back on. He opened the hatch to the jet and within a few seconds Thor flew in and landed on the floor with a loud bang. He began to walk over to Loki with a pissed off look plaster on his face. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Tony asked standing between the two brothers.

"Retrieving my brother." He answered as he ripped Loki from his seat by the front of his armor then flew out quicker than he came in.

"Thor, wait!" Steve yelled to the thunderer. "Tony!" He yelled as he watched said man fly out after the two. Steve grumbled something under his breath as he took a parachute and began to fasten it to him.

"Might wanna sit this one out, Cap." Widow said from her spot piloting the jet. She glanced back at him slightly.

"Don't see how I can."

"You've seen Thor mad before. Did he look happy when he saw Loki? He can take on the Hulk and make it look like a pre-school fight between children. I don't think you should-" She didn't get the chance to finish as he jumped from the jet. "Men..." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Thor landed loudly and dropped Loki on his back causing the younger man to wince and groan slightly as he lay there. "What were you thinking?!" He roared at Loki his face consumed by his anger.

Loki laughed. "I missed you too." Slowly he lifted himself from the ground.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" He asked once Loki was standing fully.

He shook his head at his older brother. "No, but I usually always am." Loki shrugged. "You never look to be in a gaming, mood."

Thor stepped forwards and grabbed him. He put his hand behind Loki's head and looked into his eyes. Only now did Thor see how sick and frail his younger brother looked. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was paler than it usually was. He honestly felt scared that if he let go, Loki would drop to the ground. "I thought I was never going to see you alive again." He admitted. Loki's expression went unreadable.

"Would you mourn over my loss?" He questioned tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I would never stop." Thor looked at Loki in disbelief, was Loki really asking him if he would mourn his little brothers death? Did he think Thor hated him like that? There was something else he noticed in Loki's eyes. His usual bright green eyes were dull and had specks of pale blue in them.

"I am honestly surprised you noticed I was gone." Loki said pushing Thor away from him.

"Why would you think that?" Thor's expression went from angry to shocked.

Loki laughed darkly and shook his head. "Through out our childhood you never left my side unless we fought and even then you wouldn't stay away long. As we grew older you gained your fathers favor and began to leave me behind." He paused and glared at Thor. You ignored how I was treated and never did anything to help me. When I would play a prank or trick you would say something to me instead of the ones who pushed me far enough. And now, now you notice I was gone?" He shouted the last part. Thor stared at him sadly. They had talked about this when the war ended, but Thor knew he could never make up for what he had done to his brother. He could recall times where he himself played the bully as well. Loki still distanced himself from the rest of them though it was not like it use to be. He refused to go near Odin unless he had to and he refused to call Odin father. Loki's face faded from anger to betrayal and hate. "I was always there when you needed me, when you and Odin would fight or something else would happen like war. But when I needed you.." He smiled and shrugged loosely. "You-..." He looked down slightly his anger fading fully as he became calm he looked back to Thor. "You were gone. I never complained, never ran away from your problems, always listened... You never did."

Thor stayed silent for a long moment then he finally spoke. "I-I'm sorry, brother..." He said quietly.

"Why apologize?" Thor looked at him confused. "You cannot take back what you've done. No one can." Loki glared.

"Because at least you would know that-" He was cut off by Iron Man ramming into him and shoving him off the large hill.

Loki smiled sadly. "Would I know what, brother...?"

* * *

Thor stood up with a pissed off expression. "Do not touch me again, man of iron." He said breathing in and out heavily for a second.

"Then don't take my stuff." He said as his face plate opened up.

"You have no idea what your dealing with." Thor said to him in a calmer tone than how he felt at the moment.

Tony looked around a moment. "Uhh... Shakespeare in the park? "Thor gave him an un-amused look. "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

"This is beyond you and you know that very well. I have searched for him for countless days and nights and I do not plan on losing him again."

"If he gives up the cube he's all yours."

Thor gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Fury didn't tell you?" He shrugged. "Doesn't surprise me. Loki is the one who broke into the SHIELD base and took the cube. Killed quite a few people while he was there and he took Legolas."

Thor gave him an even more confused look. "And who would that be?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Clint. Hawkeye. Remember?" He said and Thor's face became more serious. "So until we get what we want." His face plate went back down. "Stay out of the way." Thor looked as if he was going to turn and walk away until he mumbled something under his breath and threw his hammer at Iron Man throwing him back a few yards. Tony made a annoyed look from under his armor. "Okay..." He mumbled and got up. Thor looked up as he walked towards Iron Man to see Loki sitting there leaning against a rock watching with a grin on his face. He called Mjolnir to his hand. He began to swing his hammer in circles when Iron Man shot him throwing him back into a tree. He then flew at him and kicked him square in the chest breaking the tree down and sending Thor with it. Mjolnir was thrown from Thor's grasp and he called it back to him before thrusting it in the air calling forth lightning to it. He then shot the lightning at Iron Man who put his arms up in defense and backed away slightly before standing there for a moment.

"Power at 400% capacity."

Tony turned his head slightly. "How 'bout that?" He said to then shot at Thor again forcing the thunderer back, but he still landed on his feet. Iron Man didn't give him a chance to recover as he flew at him and carried him through tree's. Soon they were out of the trees and he slammed Thor into the side of a cliff until Thor pushed back off the cliff and sent them back to where they were just seconds before. Thor hit Iron Man in the head and the man in the armor responded with trying to punch him back. Thor grabbed onto both his arms and began to crush the metal of Tony's suit in his grasp. Tony shot him in the face and then head-butted the god. Thor stood there in shock for a split second before he did the same to Tony, but he sent the man backwards with his. Iron Man flew back and grabbed Thor before Throwing him into a tree.

Thor stood up and ran at Iron Man with a raged expression before punching him and forcing him down where he hit him again. He grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up before bringing him down on the ground hard. He once again called Mjolnir to him and was about to bring the weapon down on Iron Man when Iron Man flew under him causing him to fall face first into the ground. He flew back and punched Thor in the face. The blond man quickly recovered and was about to counter attack when-

"Hey!" Captain America yelled as he threw his shield at them hitting Tony's armor in the chest before the shield came back to him. "That's enough!" He said as though he was breaking up a fight between children. He jumped down and looked at them. "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here at this moment-"

"I've come here to get my brother." Thor said cutting him off.

"Then prove it, put that hammer down."

"Uh yeah no, bad call he loves his h-" Iron Man was cut off by Thor slamming Mjolnir into his face and sending him back quite aways.

"You want me to put the hammer down?!" He roared and jumped up at Captain America before bringing Mjolnir down onto his shield. The part of the forest they were in became leveled in mere moments and Thor was forced back.

Slowly they all stood and Captain America spoke. "Are we done here?" He asked as it seemed Thor had calmed down considerably since his little tantrum. Reluctantly Thor nodded and looked back to where Loki was to see his brother was still there watching them.

He flew up and landed next to Loki with the other two following him. Thor stare at Loki for a long moment before they heard the sound of the jet approaching. "Are you going to come will us willingly, brother?"

Loki only smirked and then spoke. "Have I ever made things that simple, Thor?" Thor growled slightly and grabbed onto Loki's arm tight enough to keep the God in place but not to hurt him.


	4. Truth

**Hey guys, been a little bit since I have updated… Sorry about that I have been having a lot going on and have not had much time to update. Be here it is! Also I am not confident in anything I write despite how many people say they like it. So sorry if this chapter sucks… I also had to re-write this chapter completely because my computer got messed up and deleted everything.**

With in a few hours they had made it back to the Helicarrier. Thor had decided to sit next to Loki instead of flying back to the Helicarrier. Iron Man decided to fly not wanting to be trapped in the tense silence that took hold of the small jet. Steve just sat near Natasha staring out the window. Thor kept glancing at Loki as his brother keep his eyes closed. Even in the dim light the jet had at the moment he could tell that Loki looked worse than he had back on that hill. His skin was even paler, which Thor didn't think possible and his breathing seemed to be uneven. When the jet landed Loki's eyes snapped open and Thor knew that look in his brothers eyes. For a split moment Loki seemed scared by the sound the jet made as it landed, he could tell his little brother hadn't gotten much sleep probably in the last few months. _'What happened to you, Loki?' _Thor thought as he took the trickster by the arm and followed the others into the Helicarrier.

When Fury saw them he walked up to Steve and began to talk to him. "You've seen the container we have for the Hulk, yes?" Steve nodded.

"What about it?" He asked

"Put our resident god of chaos in it." He ordered and walked away before anyone could say anything. Thor looked at Loki who was just standing there smirking the entire time. He shook his head and looked to Steve.

Steve looked back at him and sighed. "Sorry, Thor. Fury's orders."

"So you mean to cage him like an animal?" Thor growled. Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It's not like you haven't done that to me before, Thor." Thor looked to Loki quickly and stared at him with sad eyes. Loki smiled and laughed slightly and quietly. "What have you forgotten?" He shook his head. "You truly are a fool. Do you not remember how many torturous punishments the Allfather has given me? Some of them he ordered you to, how do the mortals you love so dearly put it?" He thought a moment. "To 'dish out'" Thor sighed and swallowed.

"Then I guess its settled?" Tony asked looking at the brothers. Loki shrugged and Thor nodded. "Ok then." He looked at Steve who nodded and lead then to the room that held said container. Thor reluctantly placed Loki inside and then backed away. He watched the door close and then continued to stare at Loki.

"Thor, Steve, Fury wants to talk to you." Coulson said walking in. Thor stood there a moment before turning and waking away. Loki smiled and walked to the center of his cell and sat down. He glanced around the room and then closed his eyes with his hands resting on his knees.

…...

"You are not going to treat my brother as a prisoner of war." Thor growled as he stood and glared at Fury.

Fury sighed and shook his head. "Thor, we are on the brink of a war. Some of my agents are dead one is missing and so is the Tesseract. All because of your brother. I will do what ever it takes to get the answers we need." He placed his hands on the table and leans on them slightly. "I don't want to anger you or your people, but I really do not have a choice in the matter."

"Listen well, mortal." Thor growled and took a step forward until Steve grabbed his arm. "Should you do anything that harms him in anyway… Not only will you have me to deal with, but you will also be at war with Asgard. I may care for this realm, but my father will not take kindly to this. I may be strong, but even I cannot fight against my father and win. He may protect this realm as I do, but he is not against war with it, should it come to that. He finds your people weak and compared to him… You would not win a war with Asgard." He took a step back. "And trust me, if any harm comes to Loki, Heimdall will notify my father and it will come to that. I do not wish a war with this realm… But no one has ever really been able to convince my father against something if he has made up his mind."

Fury stared at him for a moment and sighed before walking away. "I really hate my job…" He muttered as he left.

"Well then…" Tony said from his seat on the other side of the table. "So what are we going to do with Loki?" He asked looked at the rest of the Avengers minus Hawkeye.

"I will try to speak with him." Thor said instantly.

"I don't think you'll get far." Bruce said. "His brain is a bag full of cats, nothing makes sense with him." He shrugged one shoulder slightly. "Well if you take into account what you have told us and what our lore says about him."

"Have care how you speak." Thor threatened lightly. "He is still my brother and he is not fully in control of his actions."

"Well how the hell did you gather that?" Tony asked as he raised his shoulders and dropped them again. "He sure as hell seemed in control of his actions as he attacked and kill humans." His voice raised slightly. Thor looked to him.

"You do not know him like I do."

"Really? I mean I've read all the myths about you and your people. He seemed pretty fucked up to me. I mean didn't he let what are they..? Frost Giants? Into Asgard. They ended up killing some of your people and it ended up starting a war with them did it not? I mean that's what you told us."

Thor growled and raised Mjolnir to him. "Do not speak of him like that. Your myths are often wrong about us, for example my brother never fathered any children and yet in your myths he has many."

Tony smiled slightly when Thor raised his hammer at him. "Do you want to go again? You know I can take you."

Steve sighed in annoyance. "Enough!" He yelled earning the attention of everyone in the room. "Will you two stop having your little pissing contest and calm down? The last thing we need right now is fighting amongst ourselves." He looked to Tony. "Will you for once please stop being an ass and think. Thor has known Loki for longer than any of us have been alive and I'm from the 40's. Given everything that he has told us I'm inclined to believe that something is wrong with Loki. I doubt this was his idea." He looked to Thor. "And we understand where your coming from, Thor. But understand how we feel during all of this. His own actions or not, he still killed humans and took two people that we know of. One of them being a friend of yours and the other being a member of this team." At the end of his speech Steve breathed in heavily and sat back down.

Thor gritted his teeth before nodding. "You are right. I am sorry for losing my temper as easily as I did. Loki has stated in the past that my anger will lead to my own downfall."

Steve looked over to Tony. "What?" He asked when he saw the soldiers eyes on him. Steve continued to stare at him for a moment. "Fine, I'm sorry." He said putting his hands up slightly. "Happy now?" Steve rolled his eyes and looked back to Thor.

"I am going to see my brother now." With that Thor left the room. When he walked into the room he saw Loki sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. Slowly he walked up to the glass and stared at him. "Loki." When he gained no response he got a bit closer and raised his voice slightly. "Loki." He tried again. When he once again received no answer he just stood there watching him. After a few minutes Loki's eyes opened quickly and his head looked like it was pushed to the side by someone roughly. Loki gritted his teeth and stared at nothing for a moment. Thor could swear he saw fear in his brothers eyes. "Loki?" Loki glance up at him and then his face became unreadable.

"What do you want, Thor?" He asked as he stood and walked over to the glass.

"What happened to you?"

"Pardon?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"When you were taken. What happened to you? You came here with me ready to take back the Tesseract and now you kill needlessly."

He shrugged. "I was merely shown what I am and who my allies truly were." He answered.

"Who your allies truly were?" Thor looked at him and shook his head. "Something has changed in you brother. I can feel it. I can see it. Are you blind? Look at yourself, brother." Loki said nothing as his smile faded. "You look sick and weak!" Thor almost yelled. Loki swallowed. "Your "allies" would not have done this to you. Who controls you?"

"No one controls me. I have simply come to know how much of a lie I have lived."

"What lie would this be?"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "I am not your brother, not Frigga or Odin's son, not a prince of Asgard. I am the monster I was born to be. The monster I feared in my childhood. I despise you and this realm."

"The true lie is believing what they have told you!" Thor yelled as he hit the glass with his arm. The container lurched suddenly and Thor backed away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Loki began. "That man.. Fury was it? He told me that if I even touch the glass this container will fall to the ground and I will not be able to escape." Loki's face held a smile once more as he turned away.

"You and I both know you can easily escape this, brother." Loki half turned to him and nodded. "So why stay?"

He shrugs. "Nothing I ever do makes sense, does it?"

"Loki…" Thor looked at him sadly again.

"Stop looking at me like that, Thor. Its pathetic." Thor sighed and shook his head. Loki walked back over to the glass. "I remember always wanting to fit in. I hated to pretend and try to be what I was not. I realize how much of a fool I had been. But now,… now I know that I am just the monster I feared as a child. My rage gets stronger and it fuels the fire that lies within me. If I killed the people in this realm would you turn your back on me? Or continue trying to save me?"

"I would never give up on you, brother."

"Then you are the fool I always took you for." He turned and began to walk to the far side of the container.

Thor wanted to try to talk to him more but he knew Loki would just shut him out more, so he turned and left. When Thor left Loki turned and looked back to where his brother just was. He closed his eyes and sighed before he sat back down.

…...

When Thor walked back to the other Avengers he saw Frigga. "Mother? What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked over to her. "More importantly how did you get here? I'm sure father would have forbidden you in coming here."

She smiled slightly. "do you think Loki the only one capable of deception? Who do you think taught him?" She smiled again and hugged him before pulling away. "I have something I need to speak with you about." Her face became stern and serious.

"Who the hell are you?" Fury asked as he walked in and up to Frigga.

"I am Frigga, wife of Odin, mother of Loki Odinson and Thor Odinson, queen of Asgard." She answered and Fury sighed running a hand down his face.

"Another Asgardian…" He muttered. "Why are you here?"

"show respect when speaking to her." Thor said glaring at him.

"It is fine, my son. I would be confused and angry if he showed up randomly like I have." She said while placing a hand on his arm. "I need to speak with you."

"Do you wish to do so in private?" She shook her head.

"No, you are allying yourself with these mortals, they should hear this as well." Thor nodded and walked over to the rest of the Avengers.

"What is it you wished to speak of, mother?" He asked as she followed him.

"Loki." When she said this the Avengers looked at each other then back to her.

"What about him?" Tony asked.

"When Heimdall told us that he had been taken I attempted to find him myself. I was unable to see him until recently…" Her voice sounded worried as she finished her sentence. "The one who took him is known as The Other. I couldn't see much, but what I could see…" She looked as if she was going to cry. She closed her eyes and opened her eyes again. "They tortured him… until they were able to get into his mind. Then,… Then they threatened him." Thor opened his mouth as if to say something but no words came out and he only stared at his mother. "He was threatened with many things some being, taking away his magic or us."

"What do you mean by us, mother?" Thor asked slightly confused.

"Not many can instill fear into Loki. Not even the Allfather scares him." Frigga started and walked over to her eldest son a bit. "The only people or things that I have known to scare your brother was Laufey, Heimdall when he was a child, you and I. I am sure he fears many more than that, but he does not scare easily. His mind is a maze of which only he can navigate and The Other was able to get into his mind…" She looked down for a moment. "Loki fears above all else that he would lose his family like he almost has. It is a common fear, but none have ever been able to do so or make him think they can do so. The Other has and that is where Loki's mind became weak. That is when his mind was taken control of."

Thor stared at her and sighed before shaking his head. "Loki…" He muttered and closed his eyes.

"So anyone know what the hell we do?" Tony asked looking at them. "I mean what the hell is compelling him to try and destroy earth? I understand he wouldn't want to lose his family, but his family is made up of gods. And they protect earth as well."

"Stark" Steve said dangerously. "Mind showing a little sympathy? What would you do if you were in his place?"

"You seem to forget, I've been captured and tortured before. Everyone here has. I was threatened with what I love before and what did I do? I protected it myself, I didn't give in."

Thor looked to his mother and he could see the Frigga was quickly becoming annoyed. He would have said something if Steve didn't speak first. "You built a suit of armor and hid behind it. You were not the one protecting anything, it was your armor. You couldn't protect anyone without that armor, Take the armor off and what are you?"

Tony smirked and laughed slightly in his throat. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." He said back.

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero. I may not like Loki, but considering everything that has happened everything we have been told... I have no reason to hate him hell if what queen Frigga says is true I dont even have a reason to dislike him. With what she just told us you are still going to act as though it was all him?" Steve asked clearly beginning to lose his patience.

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

"From everything I just said, that is what you got out of it?" He smile slightly and shook his head "Put on that suit lets go a few rounds."

Frigga looked at them and shook her head. "I thought you mortals were more advanced than this."

"Excuse me, did we come to your home and start blowing things up?" Fury said with his hands clasped behind his back.

Bruce spoke up. "Guys, enough!" He almost yelled causing everyone to turn to him. "You told them to stop having a pissing contest now you start one with Tony?"

Fury looked at them all then back to Bruce. "Maybe you should calm down a bit as well." he said looking at Bruce's hands which had actually dented and crushed a small part of the metal table. Bruce looked down and then let go of the table. He took a breath and looked at them.

"We have enough to deal with right now." He looked to Frigga "Do you have any idea how we can help?"

She shook her head. "I lost my ability to see him and The Other some time before he came to be here."

Everyone sat there in silence for a long while until the entire Helicarrier lurched to the side with a loud explosion, most everyone was thrown from there balance and onto the floor. Glass shattered and smoke began to fill the air. "What the hell was that?!" Fury roared as he climbed back to his feet.

"Are you alright, mother?" Thor asked as he helped Frigga to her feet.

"I am perfectly fine." She nodded and looked around. Natasha stood and helped Bruce to stand.

"Go put the suit on." Steve said as he and Tony got up.

"Yep." Tony said and ran off.

"Mother, I ask that you seek a safe place to reside until we know who has attacked us." Thor requested as he looked to Frigga.

Frigga shook her head. "That is something I will not do. And before you say anything more of it, I am still your queen and your mother." She said and walked past him.

"Where are you going?"

"To your brother. Perhaps I can do something to help him." She said and then turned to him. "Help your mortal friends, I taught Loki what he knows. Should he try to attack me I am more than capable of protecting myself." She never let Thor say anything as she spoke again. "That is an order from your queen and your mother." With that she turned and left to find Loki.

"Does she even know where Loki is?" Natasha asked as she watched the queen of Asgard disappear down the hall.

"If there is one person that she has always been able to find it has been, Loki." Thor said as he picked Mjolnir up from the floor. Thor glanced down the hallway where his mother had just gone.

"Go. We can handle these guys." Natasha said as a few men began to shoot at the people around the room. She saw Thor about to say something and cut him off. "Go, Thor. I'm a super spy, Starks got his brain and armor, Fury wont go down easily and Cap's a super soldier." She looked to Banner who was hiding behind a wall and sighed. "And hopefully if he does lose it, it wont be that bad…" She smirked and shot a few men down with in seconds. "Not like we haven't had worse than this before." She paused and shot a few more times. "I know you don't want to lose your brother again and possibly your mother, too."

Thor nodded and thanked her before running back to the room his brother was being held in. When he made his way to the room the first thing he noticed was that Loki was gone. He looked through the room quickly that's when he saw Frigga kneeling next to Coulson who was leaning against a wall on the floor bleeding out. "Mother, what has happened? Where is Loki?" He asked as he got to them. He stared down at Coulson a moment before dropping down next to him. "D-Did Loki-..?"

Frigga nodded sadly then turned her attention to Coulson. "Thor find your brother I will stay here with your friend. I may be able to save him, but I need you to find Loki… Before he does this to anyone else. I will explain later."

Thor looked hesitant to leave but he stood. "Be safe… Both of you…" He said and left to find his younger brother. "Oh Loki…." He muttered as he searched.


End file.
